


Love Takes Time To Heal (when you're hurting so much)

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Challenge- Healing, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions Past Relationships, Spoilers for S5 Ep 6, a slight mention of Kelly's fiancee, slight mention of Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kelly and Alex talk after their near break-up at the DEO.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Love Takes Time To Heal (when you're hurting so much)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, My Lovelies,
> 
> This story is part of the healing fic challenge for Dansen. So here is my contribution to the challenge.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Love Takes Time' by the ever Elusive Chartreuse, The Legend and my favorite artist, Mariah Carey. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit to add: Gabriella is Kelly’s fiancées name. Kelly calls her Gabby for short. I hope that clears up the confusion.

It was an exhausting and emotionally draining day for both Alex and Kelly. After Alex’s heartfelt confession, Kelly couldn’t help but love Alex more. She had been holding on to so much, and in helping others, she felt that she would help herself. The truth of the matter was; Kelly was not as healed as the thought she was. Almost losing Alex twice brought back all of the memories of when she lost Gabriella, her fiancée, the woman she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with. When Kelly looked into the future, she saw a life with Alex, but it would be difficult to be about that life if Alex is going out into dangerous situations as she had been in today. Kelly tried to be in the moment with Alex, in her office, eating Chinese food, but her mind would not shut down. It was like a movie that played in her head that only she could see.

“Hey, where were you?” Alex asked, as she noticed that Kelly had not touched her food. She saw that Kelly had been quiet since their talk a few moments ago.

Kelly sighed, “I’m not hungry right now. I was just thinking about everything, what happened today, and Gabriella,” She answered honestly. Kelly did not want to lie about her thoughts and what she was feeling.

Alex cleared her throat and put her chopsticks down, “Come here,” She held her arms open for Kelly.

Without any argument, Kelly fell into Alex’s arms, her home, her safe place, “I’m sorry. I told you I have a lot of trauma.” She quipped.

“I meant what I said before, Kelly. I want to help you heal, I don’t care how long it takes, but we will get through this together. Tell me about your fiancée, Gabriella,” Alex used Gabby’s name instead of saying fiancée, it humanized the woman who held Kelly’s heart.

Kelly melted into Alex’s arms, “Are you sure?” She questioned. It was one thing to talk about the ex-fiancées, but she didn’t want Alex to feel that she had to compete because she and Gabby are two different people.

“Yes, you know a little bit about Maggie and how we broke up. I want to hear about Gabriella. She is a part of you. And maybe talking about her will help the process along the way,” Alex replied as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kelly’s head.

“Did you major in psychology?” Kelly asked teasingly.

Alex chuckled, “Something like that. Now quit deflecting, and tell me about Gabriella, if you want to that is,” She brought the conversation back to Kelly.

Kelly inhaled sharply and released her air, “As you know, we served together, and we couldn’t be out. Our relationship was undercover, but it didn’t mean that we didn’t love each other any less. Anyway, I met Gabby when I was in boot camp, it was intense, but it was because of her that we made it through. It wasn’t love at first sight, we bumped heads here and there, but no matter what, Gabby always had my back,” She started to tell Alex about Gabby it hurt to even mention her name, but Kelly knew that she had to let go of that pain, and let the wound heal into a scar.

Alex held Kelly closer and waited for her to get the rest of what she wanted to say out, “Mmm-hmm,” She gave a little acknowledgment that she was listening.

“Anyway, we would spend time together under the guise of training, going running in the morning, or playing cards in our downtime. Gabby had become a source of comfort for me. I started feeling things for her. Things that I felt before around other girls I liked, but I kept my feelings hidden because the military had don’t ask, don’t tell. And I didn’t want to have to face the Big Chicken Dinner, better known as the bad conduct disorder,” She explained what it meant.

“Is bad conduct disorder bad?” Alex questioned.

Kelly scoffed, “That is right up there with a dishonorable discharge, and I didn’t want that for Gabby. Fast forward to our first tour of duty, and things between us had gotten pretty hot and heavy. And before you know it, we were engaged. No one knew, not her family, not my family. It was a secret, but when we got out of the service, we were going to tell everyone and eventually get married,” Kelly stared off into the distance as the memories with Gabby came forth.

Alex could hear the raw pain in Kelly’s voice, and it hurt her to listen to her girlfriend sound so defeated, “You have a lot of memories of Gabby, and those memories will always be with you. Gabby will live on in your heart,” She believed that, because there is a small part of her heart, that was reserved for Maggie.

“When did you get to be so smart?” Kelly joked.

“I’m quite the smart ass. You should know this by now,” Alex joked back.

Kelly sobered a little, “You would like her, and she would like you too. In a way, Gabby is kind of like you in some ways. You’re both badass, caring, and overall amazing,” She gave Alex more insight about Gabby.

“If you keep calling me badass, you are going to give me a complex,” Alex replied, as she lightly trailed her fingers down Kelly’s arm.

“You already have a complex, but that’s not my business,” Kelly couldn’t help herself.

“Do you want me to give you some tea, Kermit?” Alex shot back, the heaviness from earlier seemed to dissipate.

Kelly hit Alex on the chest, playfully, “You’re not funny.”

“Yeah, I am. You don’t want to admit it,” Alex volleyed back.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Alex laughed, “How are you feeling?”

Kelly sighed, “I’m feeling a little better. I never had the chance or opportunity to talk about her like this to anyone. We were in a shroud of secrecy, but I don’t want Gabby to be a dirty little secret. She was a part of my life, the woman who helped shape me into the woman that I am today. The anniversary of her death is coming up soon, it’s always hard for me,” She felt the tears she’s been holding back spill down her cheeks.

“You don’t have to go through this alone, Kelly. I am here with you, always. You don’t have to carry this on your own,” Alex implored.

“I don’t want you to think that you have to compete with a ghost, because that is not the case,” Kelly needed to remind Alex that there was no competition and she had nothing to worry about.

Alex had a hint of a smile on her face, “I don’t feel like I am competing at all. What else can you tell me about Gabby? Is it alright if I call her that?” She didn’t want to cross any boundaries.

“No, you can call her Gabby. She can sing, and she loved to cook. It was one of her favorite things to do when she relaxed. Oh, and she had to have socks on when she went to bed, her feet got cold,” Kelly started listing off small details about Gabby.

“That explains why you wear socks to bed,” Alex remarked about Kelly’s use of socks in the bed. They eventually ended up tangled in the blankets.

Kelly smiled fondly at the memory, “Yeah, that would explain the socks.”

Alex waited a beat before responding, “Thank you for telling me about Gabby, she sounds like a hell of a woman,” She admitted.

“She was, but so are you,” Kelly kissed Alex on her chin.

“So what do you do on the anniversary of her death? Are there any specific rituals or routines that you do?” Alex asked gently, she didn’t want to pry, but she was curious.

Kelly appreciated how sweet Alex was, “I go and visit with her, and leave her flowers. I talk to her. Then afterward, I drown my sorrows in ice cream and pizza,” She kept it simple.

“Sounds like a good plan. Are you going to do that this year?” Alex questioned.

Kelly shrugged, “I don’t know. I think it’s best to leave things the way they are. I will still eat ice cream,” She didn’t know if visiting her would be a good idea.

“I’ll eat ice cream with you, and if you decide you want to visit, then you go and visit. I’ll be waiting for you with arms wide opened,” Alex offered her own brand of comfort.

Kelly lifted her head from Alex’s shoulder and looked at her girlfriend, “You would do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my girlfriend, and whatever you need, I want to give it to you. You did the same for me, and it’s my turn to do it for you. No arguing,” Alex was making it non-negotiable.

“Fine.”

“You should try and eat something, then I am going to take you home, and we can finish cuddling there. No offense, your office is made of glass does not make for good privacy,” It wasn’t lost on Alex that Kelly’s office was made of glass, much like her office at the DEO.

Kelly wiped her eyes and sniffled, “That is true,” She agreed.

They ate in comfortable silence content in being in each other’s company. Kelly pushed the rest of her thoughts to the side and would unpack them at a later time. Alex was so understanding and to Kelly that meant everything. Dinner was finished, and it was decided that they would take the leftovers home and eat them later if and when they got hungry again.

“Let’s get you home, we both had a long day,” Alex was tired and wanted to stretch out in the bed.

“That sounds like a dream,” Kelly knew that this conversation was far from over, but she would not object to a break.

They entered Alex’s apartment, and Kelly kicked off her shoes and removed her blazer. She’s always loved coming over to Alex’s place; it was warm and inviting. And they’ve shared some of their best moments here, on the couch.

“Do you want some wine? I can open a bottle?”

“That would be nice. I still don’t think you should be up moving like this. You were involved in an explosion and had a mild concussion,” Kelly didn’t understand how Alex could be moving around as much as she has been after getting blown up with Brainy.

Alex grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, “I’ve been through this a lot, Kelly, but if you would like. I will take a shower, and then I will relax with you,” She compromised, remembering earlier.

Kelly smiled shyly, “I like that plan so much better. Want to save water and shower with your girlfriend?”

Alex walked over to Kelly, “Now that is an offer I will not refuse.”

After spending forty-five luxurious minutes in the shower, Kelly and Alex found themselves in bed legs tangled together, and Kelly’s head on Alex’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” Kelly asked.

“About?”

Kelly played with the hem of Alex’s shirt, “Your head, your body, etc.,” She elaborated on her question.

“My head is okay; it’s hard, so that is nothing new. My body is fine as if the shower wasn’t proof that it was. Thank you for telling me about Gabby. I know it must have been hard for you to speak her name, and to be open about her. She sounds like an amazing woman,” Alex was genuine, but she couldn’t help but think that if Gabby wouldn’t have died, then she wouldn’t have met Kelly. Then again, with James being shot and her coming to National City, they would have met, but Gabby may have been in the picture.

“How do you know?” Kelly asked.

Alex smiled, “She had to be if she had a woman as equally amazing as you.”

Kelly’s heart melted at Alex’s declaration, “Aww, did anyone ever tell you that you have a way with words?”

“I wasn’t always this smooth, but in time I learned,” Alex replied smoothly. If Kelly would have met her a year ago, then she wouldn’t be as smooth as she is now.

“Thank you for coming to talk to me tonight. I didn’t think you would want to talk to me again. I almost broke up with you today,” Kelly closed her eyes at the thought.

Alex stroked Kelly’s back lightly, “You did, but I would not let you go without a fight. We are good together; there is no denying that. As Kara used to say, we are stronger together. Now get some sleep, it’s been a long day,” The words ‘I love you’ was right on the tip of her tongue.

Kelly settled in for the night. The sound of Alex’s breathing calmed the least of her fears.

It was going to take some time to get to where Alex is in her healing process, but Kelly knew that she would get there eventually. Gabriella’s death had led her to Alex, and she will always love her fiancée, but it was time to move forward with Alex, her safe place, and her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies- xoxo Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
